Demons N' Hunters - Sondow Story
by EnderTheHedgehog
Summary: Shadow is the hunter and Sonic is the demon. Will the two love or kill each other for revenge. Read to find out what happen between the two.


Demons. A world full of blood thirsty monsters that had the taste for both humans and mobiens flesh. Everyone thought they were extinct over the past 100 years ago from being hunted down, but the demons somehow survived and now lives on the outskirts, far from all towns. Demons now of todays tries to not kill anyone, but some of them want to hunt down humans and mobiens alike. With everyone thinking that all demons kill and hunt them down. They contacted the red blade squad to slay all these beast from this land and to be peaceful once again.

These demons with their bright glowing eyes, long tail with fluff on the tip and sharp claws to kill anyone. After so many years of getting killed by hunters, the demons had been trying to keep they numbers up, but one day somehow bred a new gender with a male body and with female parts. There called ukes, them being' strong as a male demons to protect and with the ability as a female to carry offspring with the same gender. Ukes are uncommon among the demon species and it's rare for one to become an alpha in a clan of females. Uke's with their beautiful body shape and bright color fur, they are the most dangerous demon to come across. They see mortals or male demons as threat and as for female demons are seen as competition.

The demons species are separated by genders to perfect fighting among the mates and any injuries they may get. So all the males in one clan far away from the other as the other clan with ukes and females. The male demons only came when one of the females in the other clan, goes into their heat season but the females will have test the males strength before they can be accepted. The only way males can stay in the female clan is if their mating partner was pregnant and will need to give energy to help out their mate for a few weeks until their mate have pups. The ukes and female demons were all ruled by one powerful alpha. The alpha was a uke demon, had given up on having a mate from killing each one that came to be his mate until one male demon came forth, that can handled the deadly uke strength and dominated him. The uke alpha accepted him to be his mate and then had pups with the male demon, but unfortunately that all came to a end as the uke's mate got killed by the one demon he hated for do many years. The uke alpha soon forgotten the past, taking care of his young pups of his and his mate made. He was able to raise then to adult hood and had gone there separate ways, living on their own as male demons.

*ooOoo*

(5 Years Earlier)

In the village of mobions, a black hedgehog was out hunting for food. He was tracking down a deer, then he hide himself behind a tree from hearing something coming. Out came the deer he was tracking. He ready his bow and aim at it. Then out of nowhere, the deer ran off and away from the black hedgehog's site.

"Dang it, I almost had it" Said the teenage black hedgehog, growling as he lowered his bow.

The black hedgehog start to follow the deer's tracks once again, but stopped by hearing something else. He shrugged and ignore it, continue following the trials. Stopping again of the same sound getting much louder. It took him awhile to realizes it's coming from his village.

"Oh no, Maria!" The black hedgehog yelled out as he ran back to his home village.

He got back to his village, then froze at the sight of demons attack his home and people that he knew. The black hedgehog's ear perk up by hearing a familiar scream the way to house. He ran towards it, hoping it was who he think it was. The black hedgehog stopped to see a demon holding Maria in his deadly claws and was about to eat her hole. The black hedgehog quickly throw his chaos spear at the demon's claw, letting Maria fall down to the ground. The demon roar in pain and fly off, leaving the girl behind. The black hedgehog then ran up to her, seeing that she was bleeding from her chest.

"Maria, everything will be okay.. Please, stay awoke" Said the black hadgehog as he sat Maria up on his chest.

Maria cough out some blood as she try's to talk, but it hurts her to do so. She try it anyways to talk to her hedgehog friend.

"Sh..shadow" Maria said, using the hedgehog's name and try's to raise her hand to touch the hedgehog's muzzle, but was grabbed by him instead of her.

"Don't talk if it hurts" Said Shadow starting to cry.

"Don't worry, I.. I'll always be with... You.." Maria said slowly as she close her eyes.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME" Yalled Shadow as he hugged the little girl in his arms. "MARIA!" He shout out loud for anyone to hear.

Shadow cry as he put the little girl's dead body down and stood up with rage in his eyes. Looking around at his once home that now was burn to ash as he saw no demon in sight. He rub the tear away from his face as he continues to think of what he's going to do, until it hit. Take revenge on the ones that attack his home village.

"I'll kill them" Shadow whisper as his make a fist. "YOU HEAR ME, I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD" He Yalled out.

After that Shadow decided to walk away from the burning village to somewhere new for him to live and train to become a hunter to hunt down the demon dare to attack his home and killed his friend.

-TBC

* * *

**I think I might need to rewrite this part to make it less confusing and some help with the next part**


End file.
